Jacques and Susan
Jacques and Susan are minor villains in Erin Hunter's Warriors series. They are a pair of hostile and dangerous kittypets (house cats) who attack other cats who stray near their home. History Jacques and Susan first appear in the book "Starlight". When the patrol consisted of Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Mistyfoot, Crowfeather, and Tawnypelt look for new territory for the Warrior Clans to live, they encounter the two kittypets. Brambleclaw expects kittypets to be small and weak, but when he first sees them, he is surprised to see how lean and dangerous they look. Squirrelflight fights Jacques. Brambleclaw comes to Squirrelflight's aid, but as Brambleclaw joins her, Susan joins Jacques, and they both put up quite a fight for kittypets. Mistyfoot comes and helps Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight and the two kittypets retreat back to their Twoleg nest. In the next book "Twilight", Susan and Jacques catch a young ShadowClan apprentice named Talonpaw when he is out hunting alone near their Twoleg nest and viciously attack him. They badly wound him, and the apprentice barely manages to get away with his life—later dying from his wounds. Enraged, Rowanclaw gathers a patrol to fight the kittypets, in order to avenge his apprentice's death. However, when the patrol go to attack Susan and Jacques, the two kittypets run away to the safety of their Twoleg nest. Their Twolegs throw hard things at the ShadowClan cats, injuring one of them. Another patrol later goes to confront the two kittypets, consisting of Oakfur, Rowanclaw, Russetfur, and Tawnypelt, with a group of ThunderClan cats: Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Rainwhisker. They devise a battle strategy which will keep Jacques and Susan from retreating to their Twolegs. Tawnypelt uses herself as bait, and fakes being weak and helpless. As hoped, Susan and Jacques try to take advantage of her, and taunt her. As they prepare to hurt her, the other warriors attack. They pin the kittypets down, and force them to agree not to harm any other Clan cat, or they will be killed. Susan and Jacques then run back to their Twoleg nest. In "The Forgotten Warrior", Jacques and Susan are mentioned, though not by name. At a Gathering, the ShadowClan leader Blackstar says that Toadfoot and Tawnypelt had defeated the two kittypets in a battle at the Twoleg nest. Toadfoot's eye is swollen from a scratch, suggesting the kittypets had put up a decent fight. In "River of Fire", Jacques and Susan are convinced by Sleekwhisker to help her and her rogue friends, Raven and Nettle, with a plan to get take down Rowanclaw and his mate Tawnypelt. The two kittypets successfully ambush Tawnypelt after she is lured into the woods by Sleekwhisker and capture her, though Tawnypelt puts up a good fight, leaving both kittypets with scratches. Jacques then brings Rowanclaw and his patrol to where Tawnypelt is being held captive. Rowanclaw attacks Nettle and Sleekwhisker, allowing Tawnypelt to escape. Jacques and Susan pursue them, but quickly retreat after a brief fight, as cowardly as ever. Physical descriptions Jacques is a huge, black-and-white tom with yellow eyes and a torn ear. He has sleek fur and a lean frame. Susan on the other hand, is a small, light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Like Jacques, she has sleek fur and a lean frame. Personalities Susan and Jacques are unusual kittypets. They are suprising formidable fighters who are perfectly capable of holding their own against fully trained warrior wildcats. They are also vicious bullies who like to attack and beat up other cats just for fun. However, like most bullies, they are cowards at heart; they only attack cats who are young, weak or alone, and if the odds are evened or turned against them, they will immediately turn tail and run back to the safety of their owners. Category:Book Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Warriors (Erin Hunter) Villains Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Animals Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Terrorists